Breaking the Ice
by jumping-at-shadows
Summary: How does an Ice Queen fall in love? By breaking the ice.
1. A Known Story

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom. This kingdom was beautiful. It had high mountains with snowy peaks and the crystal clear waters in a magnificent and grand fjord. This was the kingdom of Arendelle. The rulers of Arendelle were kind and fair. The kingdom was alway prosperous and flourished in the ways of peace. From the clear blue skies to the clearer blue water, Arendelle was thought to be perfect. However, perfection is merely the state of being free from the possibility of defects. And as most know, defects can be well hidden.

One defect in Arendelle was the lack of control over a certain crowned princess's powers. This crown princess and her sister would play and test the limits of the icy sorcery. On an unfortunate night, the test of limits failed. The little princess had almost died and, to be saved, the child had to lose all memory of the heir's wintry magic. To prevent similar occurrences, the Snow Princess had to isolate herself. _Conceal, don't feel. She must not feel, or she could hurt someone, again._ That is what the king and queen told their successor and theirselves whenever their daughters pleaded for human contact. They yearned to rebuild their familial relationship, yet it was not meant to be.

Nine years later, the rulers went to an unknown destination for unknown business. The Snow Princess begged her parents to stay. They left, never to return. It was at this moment, the Snow Princess became the Ice Princess.

Six years into the future would place one in the time of the coronation for the crown princess. In an unpredicted turn of events, the Ice _Queen _revealed her magical talents, to everyone_. _She had also unintentionally enveloped Arendelle in a midsummer eternal winter_._ The Ice Queen ran and hid in a beautiful ice young princess searched for the missing Queen, finding a few friends along the way. The Queen hurt her sister and forced the attempted heroes out of her icy sanctum. The princess's intended captured the young Queen and refused to kiss the Princess and attempt to annul the girl's frozen heart. In cold blood, he left his love to die, and almost committed regicide. However, in an act of true love, the princess helped save herself and the kingdom of Arendelle. In the end, the Queen was able to undo her snowy curse and relieve the kingdom of its icy shackles.

And I would like to end with 'the Princess and her real love, the Queen and her snowman, and a pesky reindeer lived happily ever after.' Unfortunately, the story has a sequel, and the tale I am about to share is only the beginning.


	2. Game Changer

**A/N: Sorry about being a slow updated and not posting long chapters. I am a terrible person.**

* * *

It is another ordinary summer day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The people are busy working and the royalty is busy ruling in the castle.

"Not in the face. Elsa... NOT THE FACE! ...AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

...or not. Well, either way, it is a fair day in fair Arendelle. However, it is merely the not-so-quiet before the not-so-bad oncoming storm. Our favorite sisters were having a snow ball fight, and Elsa has, clearly and inevitably, won. The Queen's loud, melodious laughter rings around the Great Hall as she basks in her victory.

In an amused tone, the Queen speaks, "Anna, it's snow." Through a quick movement of her hand, she dispels the snow that was on Anna, and everywhere else, into thin air. "It won't do anything to your face." The Queen hears the voice in the back of her head, telling her what she knows has happened. _But she has been fatally injured before. Who's to say it can't happen again. No_, she tells herself. _I know love and I am not afraid anymore. _But that harsh and doubting voice still remains. In her state of turmoil, she sighs, and Anna finally takes notice of her sister's internal struggle.

"Elsa?" She pokes her sister in the head with a reassuring smile, "Are you in there?"

"Oh, sorry, Anna. I was thinking."

Anna gives Elsa a dubious look, but she does not push her sister. It has only been a year since the Eternal Winter, and one year does not make up for fifteen years of separation. Their relationship is strong, but the two sisters are stubborn and they have both learned to pick their battles. The sound of footsteps reverberates around the hall. The Queen turn to the approaching figure.

"Hello, Kai." In response, he bows deeply and greets her with an amicable tone.

"Hello, my Queen. I have news for your highness." Pushing down the curiosity for a moment, Elsa sighs and gives the servant a hard glare.

"Kai. You have known me since I was an infant." She looks at him with wide and pleading eyes. "Please, call me Elsa."

With a gentle smile, he continues. "Whatever so pleases you, Elsa." Anna decides to interrupt and begins a verbal assault on the poor old man.

"Kai, what's the news? Is it good new? Bad news?" Anna does not give him time to respond and prompts, "Well, tell us!"

Kai gives the princess a bemused look and retorts, "I was getting to that." He returns his attention towards the young Queen. "I bear bad news, Elsa." Her eyes widen but she does not comment, Kai takes this as a signal to continue. "A ship has entered our ports." Elsa shares a wary look with her sister.

Anxiously, she begins to tap her foot, creating a small area of snow where her shoe leaves the ground. Anna notices and elbows her sister, alerting her to what she is doing. She stops, telling herself to conceal it.

"Where has the ship sailed from?" The loyal servant hesitates, but answers anyway.

"The Southern Isles." Two sharp intakes of breath are heard. And Elsa has to work fiercely to regain her composure. Reluctantly, she asks a question that she must have an answer to

"Do we know who is aboard the ship?" Kai, once again, hesitates. He meets the Queen's nervous and icy gaze and nods in confirmation. Elsa raises a prompting brow and Kai relents with a sigh.

"Prince Matthew of the Southern Isles. He is the tenth in line to the throne, and he has been sent by the King."

Elsa believes she knows the answer, but she asks anyway, "Why?"

Kai takes a breath and speaks, "He has come to offer a formal apology and to renew the severed trading routes between the Isles and Arendelle." Queen Elsa says nothing in her shock. Although, she doesn't really have to because her sister speaks, or screams, for her.

With complete and utter indignation, Anna screeches, "WHAAAAAT!"


	3. Actions and Reactions

_I am so sorry for not updating! I graduated and I have been ridiculously busy, I'm sorry. _

_On a lighter note, thank you to __**Shawn Raven**__, __**EquinoxOfSpring**__, and __**CatalynMJ88**__! You guys rock!_

_Finally, without further ado, I give thee my newest piece! _

* * *

The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife and the sisters had emotions ranging from disgust to shock written upon their dainty else would you expect when a Prince related to your attempted murderer turns up out of the blue? Fireworks and hugs? Well, you were mistaken.

After several long and heated arguments between Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, Prince Matthew was brought into the Great Hall.

That is why, at this very moment, the two indignant royals are sitting upon their thrones while a nervous, loyal servant and an even more nervous prince stand before them. Kai takes a step forward and gestures to the young prince beside him, who actually seems quite nice and engaging to the Queen. (But then Hans seemed that way to Anna as well, so.)

With a shaky voice he introduces the Prince, "Your Majesty, this is Prince Matthew of the Southern Isles, tenth in line to the throne." In response to the statement, the Queen gives a cold smile that is devoid of emotion. A nervous grin flits among Prince Matthew as his emerald green eyes meet Elsa's own.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," with a glance at Anna he quickly adds, "both of you." Anna simply scowls while Elsa relaxes an iota. She studies his green eyes, light brown hair, fair skin, and muscled stature intently as he studies her delicate appearance.

With a more genuine smile and amusement in her eyes, icily she states, "No." The Prince, guards, and servants in the room wince with sympathy, and Anna is grinning devilishly when Elsa unexpectedly adds, "The pleasure is all mine."

All eyes are on Arrendelle's Queen as she sits regally in her throne. Anna finally regains her senses and explodes, "WHAT? He barges in here and yo-"

"Anna." Elsa glares at her sister fiercely taking the victim by surprise. She continues to reason, "He has done nothing wrong."

With wide and indignant turquoise eyes, Anna persists, "But-"

Waving a hand to silence her sister she interrupts, "But nothing."

The Prince's green orbs flicker uneasily between the two sisters with a justifiable amount of trepidation. The Queen looks at the Southern Isles royal and continues easily, "I am willing to hear what you will say," he lets out a sigh and his eyes snap back to the Queen as she quickly adds, "but I will not promise anything except my listening ears."

The Prince beams at her and assures in a happy and relieved tone, "That is enough for the Isles, your Highness." She smirks at him and stands from her seat.

"Good. Now, before we begin all of the business at hand, my sister and I have a game to continue." The servants smile while Prince Matthew's face is shrouded in confusion and amusement. The Princess is scowling at her sister, but her slowly growing smile is ruining the effect.

Jumping from her throne, she shouts in exasperation, "Oh, fine!"

Eventually, Anna's features morph into an excited grin as she follows her sister; however, before they pass through the door, Elsa adds, "Kai, please show Prince Matthew to his room." Then, without sparing a glance at the people in the Great Hall, they leave.

The Prince stands in awe as he stares at the door, still recovering from the dramatic exit. Slowly, a grin stretches itself across his dapper features. "Wow."


End file.
